Know Your Junjo
by peacemakerwarfreak
Summary: All That's 'Know Your Stars' decided to help out fans to get to know their Junjo couples...KNOW YOUR STARS STYLE! See how pissed off Misaki, Akihiko, Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu can really get!
1. Misaki Takahashi

Here I am back for another one of my weird fanfics. This is just something I remembered from All That's 'Know Your Stars'. This time the Junjo couples suffering from this announcer's annoying information that's not even true. Thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews! Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors. I don't own Junjo or All That by the way.

If you've watched the All That, you've probably remembered his annoying voice. Enjoy even if it's a bit corny XD I have nothing to do! Cut me some slack…

…

**MISAKI TAKAHASHI**

Know Your Stars Guy: It's another new episode of…Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars.

Misaki: I heard you the first time when you said the name of the show.

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki Takahashi…he's gay…

Misaki: *blushes* what the hell?! That's not true!

Know Your Stars Guy: Oh…so what about the time I saw you kissing Akihiko in the dark alley?

Misaki: *nervous* that wasn't me. It was someone else…

Know Your Stars Guy: Someone who's name is Misaki Takahashi…

Misaki: *red in anger and embarrassment* SHUT UP!

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki Takahashi…he has green hair…

Misaki: Are you color blind?

Know Your Stars Guy: Then…he has no hair…

Misaki: ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?! THEN WHAT'S THIS ON MY HEAD?!

Know Your Stars Guy: Some strings you just placed on top of your head I guess.

Misaki: I hate you! What you've been saying are all lies!

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki Takahashi…is mute…

Misaki: WHAT?! I've been arguing with you for the past few minutes! Maybe you're deaf!

Know Your Stars Guy: themoronsaidwhat?

Misaki: What?

Know Your Stars Guy: I present Misaki...a moron...

Misaki: You tricked me!

Know Your Stars Guy: No, it just so happens you're gullible.

Misaki: I hate you!

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki Takahashi…was seen flirting with a girl yesterday at the classroom.

Misaki: That's not true! '_Hope Usagi-san didn't hear that!'_

Know Your Stars Guy: Yup…was seen flirting with a girl…

Misaki: No—

Know Your Stars Guy: …flirting with a girl…

Misaki: That's not true! Lies!

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki Takahashi…is dead when Akihiko finds out about this…

Misaki: It's not a big deal! It wasn't true anyway!

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki Takahashi…he punches people…

Misaki: *eyes wide* I do not! I'm a very friendly person!

Know Your Stars Guy: Yes you do…

Misaki: NO I'M NOT!

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki Takahashi…puts his underwear on his head and runs like a lunatic after shower…

Misaki: THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU LIAR! BASTARD!!! *red in anger*

Know Your Stars Guy: Now you know…Misaki Takahashi…our color blind, lunatic mute character…stay away from him or he will punch you…

Misaki: *stands up from the Know Your Stars chair* No they don't! You just made those things up! Hey come back! I demand a lawyer...AND I DON'T PUNCH PEOPLE!!!

...

**End of Chapter 1**

Thanks for reading and giving reviews! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Usami Akihiko

Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that you had fun reading this as much as me typing this. Sorry for the wrong grammars and typo and I don't own Junjo and All That…Enjoy :)

Oh yeah I had difficulty in thinking myself as Akihiko so let's see what could annoy the hell out of Akihiko XD

…

**Akihiko Usami**

Know Your Stars Guy: And now it's another time for Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars.

Akihiko: *lights a cigarette*

Know Your Stars Guy: Usami Akihiko…he eats babies…

Akihiko: *surprised* Where in the world did you get that information?

Know Your Stars Guy: Why would I tell it to a baby eater like you?

Akihiko: You take that back…

Know Your Stars Guy: Misaki is here with me right now…hey Misaki whatever you do don't have babies with Akihiko…he eats them…

Akihiko: *gritting his teeth in anger* that's not true Misaki!

Know Your Stars Guy: Why are you talking to yourself?

Akihiko: I'm talking to you! Did Aikawa give you that information?

Know Your Stars Guy: Usami Akihiko…he collects diapers…

Akihiko: Bears! I collect stuffed bears.

Know Your Stars Guy: Nope…its diapers all right…you got it from…the babies you ate…

Akihiko: Would you stop accusing me of eating babies?!

Know Your Stars Guy: I'm not accusing you…I'm just…REMINDING you…

Akihiko: *stands up* that's it, where the hell are you…

Know Your Stars Guy: Usami Akihiko…is in love with Tom Cruise…

Akihiko: I don't even know that guy! Misaki wherever you are that's not true!

Know Your Stars Guy: Usami Akihiko…gargles with chicken fats…

Akihiko: *growling* take that back…

Know Your Stars Guy: Usami Akihiko…bites his toenails…

Akihiko: That is not true at all. They're all lies ever since the beginning.

Know Your Stars Guy: I'll tell Misaki to make you chicken fats cereal with toenails for breakfast.

Akihiko: Okay…but you get to eat it…

Know Your Stars Guy: I'd rather not…I don't want to make you envious or something like me eating your favorite food…

Akihiko: That's not my favorite food…

Know Your Stars Guy: I'll post that on the net so your fan girls would send you some food with chicken fats or toe nails…

Akihiko: Don't you dare do that…

Know Your Stars Guy: Usami Akihiko…stole my wristwatch…

Akihiko: Haha…nice try…why would I try to steal a cheap watch? Besides I have an expensive watch of my own. Why would I steal yours?

Know Your Stars Guy: Because you saw it so you stole it…

Akihiko: You don't even have any proof!

Know Your Stars Guy: What's that on your pocket?

Akihiko: *scans his pockets with his hands* there's nothing…*brought out a gold wrist watch* this isn't mine…

Know Your Stars Guy: Yeah that's what I was saying for the past few minutes.

Akihiko: You put this in my pocket!

Know Your Stars Guy: Usami Akihiko…is going to jail for stealing…

Akihiko: You bastard!

Know Your Stars Guy: Hear that? That's the police…

Akihiko: *stands up* I'll deal with you later!

Know Your Stars Guy: Now you know…Usami Akihiko…the chicken-fat-gargling thief…don't let him near any babies or he might eat them…

…

**End of Chapter 2**

It was hard trying to annoy Akihiko but as long as Misaki is involved, he's easy… XD


	3. Kamijou Hiroki

Yes this is I think is the awaited chapter since the next one would be Hiroki. Sorry for the delay; I was supposed to upload this last time but my internet was malfunctioning so here it is! Of course he's easy to piss off and this will be fun. Thanks for reading and giving reviews! I appreciate it! Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo…I don't own Junjo or All That. Some of the insults came from all that and some were from my own weird mind. X_X

…

**Hiroki Kamijou**

Know Your Stars Guy: Another episode of… Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars.

Hiroki: Redundant much?

Know Your Stars Guy: Kamijou Hiroki…once ate his own head…

Hiroki: *eyes wide* Who the hell told you that?!

Know Your Stars Guy: You did…

Hiroki: That's not true! How could someone eat his own head?

Know Your Stars Guy: I didn't say in one bite…

Hiroki: *rolls his eyes*

Know Your Stars Guy: Kamijou Hiroki…loves hiking at night…

Hiroki: I love hiking, but not during the night!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kamijou Hiroki…he's the captain of the chess team…

Hiroki: I don't play chess…that's not my information!

Know Your Stars Guy: Nope it's yours…

Hiroki: And I don't think there are Chess teams, only chess clubs. Besides, there are no captains in a chess team dumbass!

Know Your Stars Guy: You're pretty smart fancy britches…

Hiroki: Hey! Don't you talk to me like that! *red in anger*

Know Your Stars Guy: Kamijou Hiroki…he has a crush on me…

Hiroki: *surprised* '_I hope Nowaki didn't hear that!'_ That's a LIE!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: You should know by now that the truth hurts…

Hiroki: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kamijou Hiroki…he thinks I'm cute…

Hiroki: NO! I think you're ugly and annoying!

Know Your Stars Guy: Sorry Hiroki…I already have someone special…

Hiroki: Well how SAD FOR HER!!!

(Silence…)

Hiroki: Hello? Where are you?!

Know Your Stars Guy: You hurt my feelings…

Hiroki: Well, you started it!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kamijou Hiroki…his butt is also a radio…

Hiroki: *blushes in embarrassment* Lies!!! That's not even true you bastard!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: C'mon Hiroki…play us a butt tune…

Hiroki: AH! *shouts in anger* you are so dead!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: …nope, I'm still alive. I'm breathing and moving and—

Hiroki: Wait till I get my hands on you…I will kill you, revive you and kill you again!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: I would love to see you try that…

Hiroki: *growls dangerously* It will be a pleasure…

Know Your Stars Guy: I wish you were good at math.

Hiroki: I am good at math!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: 5 + 6?

Hiroki: Huh? 11…

Know Your Stars Guy: How many hands do you have?

Hiroki: 10 ha! Take that!

Know Your Stars Guy: Yeah…ten hands are too much for me…luckily I only have 2…

Hiroki: *furious* you tricked me!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Now you know…Kamijou Hiroki…our official butt DJ…who always eats his head with his 10 hands…

Hiroki: No they don't know me! You gave all those fake information! Don't believe him; and I didn't eat my head!!!

…

**End of Chapter 3**

Yeah…I really had fun writing this! XD especially the 10 hands! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Kusama Nowaki

The next awaited chapter of the week. Nowaki is going to be in the hot seat in a few minutes and everyone is curious of how he can react! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story and I'm glad it made you guys laugh. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors if you spotted any. I don't own Junjo or All that…

I'm having a hard time thinking how to annoy him…

…

**Kusama Nowaki**

Know Your Stars Guy: Now it's time for… Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars.

Nowaki: I'm so excited!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kusama Nowaki…has body odor…

Nowaki: *eyes widen* I have?! *checks to see if it's true*

Know Your Stars Guy: Yeah…they can smell that from outer space…Hiroki don't ever go near him again…

Nowaki: Hiro-san is with you? That's not true Hiro-san!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: What kind of nick name is that?

Nowaki: You have a problem with that?!

Know Your Stars Guy: as a matter of fact I do…do you want your list chronological or alphabetical?

Nowaki: Lies!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kusama Nowaki…picks his nose in public…

Nowaki: I do not!!! Or maybe it was you who did these things!

Know Your Stars Guy: I guess you and Hiroki are meant for each other…

Nowaki: *smiles* *happy* Thank you!

Know Your Stars Guy: Since he has 10 hands…

Nowaki: Hey don't you dare insult Hiro-san!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kusama Nowaki…he has 10 fingers…

Nowaki: Doesn't everyone?

Know Your Stars Guy: You have 10 fingers…all on the same hand…

Nowaki: WHAT?! That's not true!!! Take that back!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kusama Nowaki…his bicycle has training wheels…

Nowaki: My bicycle has no training wheels!

Know Your Stars Guy: So when it was your first time to ride the bike…presto you can ride it immediately?

Nowaki: NO! It was removed when I was…6 years old!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kusama Nowaki…is obsessed…with CHEESE…

Nowaki: I love cheese but I'm not obsessed about it!

Know Your Stars Guy: You replaced cheese with Hiroki…

Nowaki: NO I DIDN'T!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Yes you did…CHEESE ADDICT…

Nowaki: I did n—

Know Your Stars Guy: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE AAAAAAAAAADDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICT…

Nowaki: LIES!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kusama Nowaki…loves to drink in the toilet…a week old toilet…

Nowaki: YUK! I don't do those things!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Hey Nowaki…would you like to come up here? We have a week old toilet here…with cheese floating on it…

Nowaki: No!

Know Your Stars Guy: Kusama Nowaki…doesn't know I'm his real mother…

Nowaki: That's not possible! You're not even a girl!

Know Your Stars Guy: Bad Nowaki…you're grounded…now go to your room…

Nowaki: YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GIRL!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Now you know…Kusama Nowaki…my cheese addict, ten-fingered-per-hand baby boy…no toilet with cheese for you…

Nowaki: They don't know anything about me! What you said were all lies!!! Hey come back here! Where's Hiro-san?! AND I DON'T WANT ANY TOILET WITH CHEESE!!!

…

**End of Chapter 4**

I had a hard time but luckily I managed through XD Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for enjoying it! XD


	5. Miyagi You

Wooh! Two birds in one stone; two chapters in a single upload!!! I decided to make Miyagi first because the last character to appear among the three pairings was Shinobu…I think. Anyways I just feel like going over to Miyagi first. Don't worry; Shinobu will be coming up shortly. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo. I don't own Junjo or All That…

Yeah I'm quite confused about Miyagi's last name so just bear with it. Don't lecture me about it somehow I know it's not his real surname or something.

…

**Miyagi You**

Know Your Stars Guy: It's the time for… Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars.

Miyagi: Let's just get on with it!

Know Your Stars Guy: Miyagi You…is a pedophile…

Miyagi: *defensive* No I'm not! He's the one who came to me!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: D.O.M…

Miyagi: What's that?

Know Your Stars Guy: Dirty…Old…Man…

Miyagi: I told you I'm not!!! He came to me!

Know Your Stars Guy: Why do you keep inserting Shinobu in this topic?

Miyagi: I didn't say his name…

Know Your Stars Guy: yeah but your eyes are screaming it's Shinobu's fault…

Miyagi: Wha—

Know Your Stars Guy: Miyagi You…likes to eat leftover foods…

Miyagi: I DO NOT!

Know Your Stars Guy: I should tell Shinobu to cook you left overs for dinner…

Miyagi: Don't you dare say anything about that!

Know Your Stars Guy: Cause it's true?

Miyagi: No! It's a LIE!

Know Your Stars Guy: Miyagi You…is actually a DECEPTICON in disguise…

Miyagi: What?! I'm not a decepticon! I'm not even a robot!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Whatever you say…MIYAGITRON…

Miyagi: DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT A DECEPTICON!

Know Your Stars Guy: Nope…you're just…the LEADER of the Decepticons huh Miyagitron?

Miyagi: It's MIYAGI! AND I'M NOT MEGATRON!

Know Your Stars Guy: It's time for you to pick up Shinobu right? Why don't you transform into a truck and fetch Shinobu?

Miyagi: Because I can't! I'm not a transformer!

Know Your Stars Guy: Miyagi You…is an anime…he's so anime…he's flat in the real world…

Miyagi: WHAT THE F—

Know Your Stars Guy: Miyagi You…stopped at the stop sign and waited for it to say go…

Miyagi: No! You made that all up!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Nope…I saw it when you were on your way to fetch Shinobu and arrived late…

Miyagi: You're such a liar you bastard!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Miyagi You…he's the President of Mexico…

Miyagi: I AM NOT! Where the hell are you? When I find you you're going to die!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Yeah…who wouldn't die when they see your face?

Miyagi: *furious* F*** YOU!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Miyagi You…has a Sailor Moon outfit in his closet…

Miyagi: No I don't! You're just a big fat liar!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Now you know…Miyagitron…our Mexican President, decepticon, pedophile…transform and roll out Miyagitron…

Miyagi: IT'S FUCKING MIYAGI!!! AND THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BECAUSE IT'S ALL LIES!

…

**End of Chapter 5**

GO MIYAGITRON!!! Hahaha…I had that idea when I was taking a shower XD. Thanks for enjoying this fic. Thanks for reading and the reviews as well.


	6. Takatsuki Shinobu

Yeah everyone liked Miyagitron! Hahaha. Thanks for enjoying and I want to thank you guys also for reading and giving reviews! It means a lot! Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo errors. I don't own Junjo or All That…

…

**Takatsuki Shinobu**

Know Your Stars Guy: Another episode of… Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars.

Shinobu: *frowns* Where the hell am I?!

Know Your Stars Guy: Takatsuki Shinobu…he stole that shirt…

Shinobu: *eyes widen* NO I DID NOT! This happens to be a uniform!!! A UNIFORM!!! And I happen to bought this…

Know Your Stars Guy: Then where's the receipt?

Shinobu: I don't have the receipt…

Know Your Stars Guy: *suspicious* Hm…

Shinobu: WHAT? You expect me to show my uniform's receipt to every people I see?!

Know Your Stars Guy: Takatsuki Shinobu…hasn't brushed his teeth for 3 years…

Shinobu: *angry* I brushed my teeth! I brushed them this morning!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Luckily I'm somewhere that can't smell your bad breath…

Shinobu: I DO NOT HAVE BAD BREATH!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: I'm lucky I'm not Miyagi…hey Shinobu does Miyagi wear a gas mask when he kisses you?

Shinobu: I do not have stinking breath! And no, he doesn't wear a gas mask when he kisses me!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Takatsuki Shinobu…He's half-male, half-zombie, half-trash can…

Shinobu: *clenches his fist in anger* NO I AM NOT! First of all you have three halves…which is WRONG! And I am not a half-trash can, half-zombie! I'm just a normal BOY!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Nope you just hide it whenever Miyagitron comes around…

Shinobu: No I do not! And why did you call him Miyagitron?! He's not a transformer!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Takatsuki Shinobu…he has a full beard…

Shinobu: *furious* that is not true! I do not have a beard!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Prove it…

Shinobi: GRRRR…

Know Your Stars Guy: BEARDO…

Shinobu: WHAT THE FUCK?! JUST LOOK AT MY FACE YOU BLIND BASTARD! See?! SMOOTH SKIN!

Know Your Stars Guy: So you shaved…

Shinobu: WHAT?! I did not shave my face!!! Where the fuck are you? I'm going to kill you!

Know Your Stars Guy: Takatsuki Shinobu…is a killjoy…

Shinobu: I AM NOT A KILLJOY!

Know Your Stars Guy: Whatever you say…Corny McKilljoy…

Shinobu: I am not a killjoy!

Know Your Stars Guy: I am not a killjoy…

Shinobu: STOP MIMICKING ME!

Know Your Stars Guy: Stop mimicking me…

Shinobu: Ugh! You are so annoying!

Know Your Stars Guy: I know…and you are so corny…

Shinobu: I AM NOT! And I do not have a freaking beard!!!

Know Your Stars Guy: Takatsuki Shinobu…his shirt is my shower curtain…

Shinobu: No it's not! And would you stop insulting my shirt already?!

Know Your Stars Guy: Nope…no wonder my shower curtain had a hole with the size of that shirt…

Shinobu: It's not your shower curtain dammit!

Know Your Stars Guy: Now you know…Takatsuki Shinobu…the killjoy with a beardo…just don't let him speak and you'll live…

Shinobu: NO THEY DON'T KNOW ME!

Know Your Stars Guy: Yes they do…

Shinobu: They don't know anything about me! And I am not a killjoy or have a beard or bad breath!!! I will kill you for this!

…

**End of Chapter 6**

Hahaha! Prove it…BEARDO… thanks for reviewing and reading this! Oh yeah don't go yet since this will have a bonus chapter… and the unfortunate character would be… TAKAHIRO TAKAHASHI…XD


	7. BONUS!

The bonus and the last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! I had fun typing this. Oh yeah this chapter is Takahiro get to encounter the know your stars guy. I got all the insults from All That's "Know Your Stars" and Totally Kyle was the guest. The two are both air headed and clueless… so I made the chapter quite similar. Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo. I don't own Junjo or All That.

…

Misaki: Where the hell is he?! When I find him I will punch him!!!

Akihiko: *panting* that bastard accused me of stealing his wrist watch!

Hiroki: He tricked me into saying I have ten hands!!! TEN HANDS!

Akihiko: Calm down Hiroki…the least the police isn't after you…that damn bastard is so dead…

Nowaki: He said I had ten fingers all on the same hand!!! And he wanted me to drink a week old toilet with cheese on it!

Miyagi: He kept calling me MIYAGITRON! I'm not a freaking transformer!!!

Hiroki and Misaki: *tried to hard not to laugh*

Miyagi: Don't you dare laugh!

Shinobu: He's going to die! He kept calling me BEARDO!!!

(Suddenly someone enters)

Takahiro: Misaki! It's so nice to see you!

Misaki: Nii-chan?

Hiroki and Akihiko: Takahiro?

Akihiko: What are you doing here?

Takahiro: Misaki told me that a guy was bullying him!

…

(Suddenly Hiroki had an idea)

Hiroki: Yeah…would you like to meet that guy who insulted your brother?

Takahiro: He'll pay!

Hiroki: I'll show you the room! *leads Takahiro to the Know Your Stars room*

…

**Takahiro Takahashi**

Takahiro: Hello? Is anyone in here? *sits on a chair*

Know Your Stars Guy: It's the time for… Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars.

Takahiro: Hello?

Know Your Stars Guy: Takahiro Takahashi…

Takahiro: Huh? What did you say?

Know Your Stars Guy: I said Takahiro Takahashi…

Takahiro: What about me?

Know Your Stars Guy: Will you let me finish first? Takahiro Takahashi…he has three heads…

Takahiro: Whoa?! *excited* I have three heads?! I'm gonna be like some mutant like superman!!! Which one do you prefer? I prefer the middle…

Know Your Stars Guy: No dumbass you only have one head…dumbass

Takahiro: But you said I have three heads.

Know Your Stars Guy: That was just an insult! Takahiro Takahashi…

Takahiro: Yeah?

Know Your Stars Guy: Stop interrupting me!!!

Takahiro: Alright! Such a bossy guy…

Know Your Stars Guy: I am not bossy!

Takahiro: Yes you are!

Know Your Stars Guy: Takahiro Takahashi…he has spaghetti in his pants…

Takahiro: *shocked* No way?! *bring out a fork* *peeks in his pants* Spaghetti? Hello? Spaghetti?

Know Your Stars Guy: Idiot! You don't really have spaghetti in your pants! That was just an insult! Do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you Takahiro?

Takahiro: Whatever I'm hungry, I'm going to eat… *stands up*

Know Your Stars Guy: Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave!!!

Takahiro: Yes I can, and I don't like bossy people…

Know Your Stars Guy: I am not bossy!

Takahiro: YES YOU ARE! *leaves the room*

Know Your Stars Guy: Come back here!!!

…

Misaki: …

Hiroki: No comment…

Akihiko: He managed to do that?

Miyagi: I don't even have to say anything…

Shinobu: So an air headed person managed to annoy him?

Nowaki: I just noticed that the next person is going to say something longer than the previous.

Takahiro: *comes back* Hiroki-kun you said you'd show me who was bullying Misaki? I didn't see him anywhere.

Misaki: I still can't say anything.

Takahiro: Oops I'm late…I'll see you next time Misaki! *Leaves*

Shinobu: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE MANAGED TO DO THAT!

Akihiko: I didn't even think he could survive in there…

Misaki: Whatever I'm leaving…

Hiroki: And stop punching people…

Misaki: I don't punch people!!!

Miyagi: Yeah…and I have to deal with Beardo here…

Shinobu: Shut up…Miyagitron…

Hiroki: *tried hard not to laugh* Miyagitron…priceless…

Miyagi: Shut up…butt dj…

Nowaki: Hey don't you dare insult Hiro-san!

Shinobu: What are you going to do about it; nose picker?

Akihiko: Stop it all of—

Nowaki, Hiroki, Miyagi and Shinobu: SHUT UP BABY EATER!

Misaki: *rolls eyes*

…

**End of Story**

Yeah I didn't know how to end it with all the insults. Anyways thanks for enjoying this fic and giving reviews! Hahaha! And sorry if Takahiro's part was quite corny…


End file.
